Bitter Revenge
by Heachan
Summary: Akito is still mad about Tohru not leaving and is devising a way to get back at her, Yuki and Kyo. No one likes writting these stupid summeries.
1. They will suffer

How was it that everyone else ended up happy? Why was it that the other members of this family always managed to have it so easy despite how much he tried to make them as miserable as he was. Even his last attempt hadn't worked. It had totally backfired. Tohru Honda was more then he had anticipated. He watched as Yuki, Kyo, and her leave the families' estate. They had just had a meeting with him that had turned violent. Although Tohru's words had calmed him down earlier, now it just irritated him.  
  
"Why?" Akito stated bitterly to himself. "Why do they all look to her as a leader? She can't do anything for them." He stood up lazily and walked away from the window. Perhaps he should have never aloud her to stay at Shigure's house. That was where all this had started. Another thought caused him to cringe angrily.   
  
Earlier, at the meeting, he had ordered Hatori to erase her memory. He didn't even move. Now she was even under minding his authority. And for the first time even Yuki had gone against him. He was loosing his control over the Sohma family and didn't like it.   
  
"Now how am I supposed to get anyone around here to respect me?" Even if he could get Hatori to erase her memory now, it wouldn't matter because they all love her more then him. Who did she think she was anyway? He heard the door slid open quietly behind him. He turned to see Hatori standing there.  
  
"I was just checking to see if you're alright." He admitted quickly. Akito turned away again, still preoccupied with his thoughts.  
  
"I'm feeling just fine now. You can leave now." Hatori bowed and was about to close the door when Akito stopped him. "And Hatori...I know that you would never go against me like that ever again, right?" Hatori looked up in shock. He had hoped that Akito had missed the fact that he had blatantly disobeyed him.  
  
"Yes, of course. Please accept my apology." Perhaps he was still feared but only by those who knew better.  
  
"There's nothing to be concerned about Hatori. I'm not angry with you." With that Hatori closed the door. Akito walked outside, his robe dragging behind him. He sat down, looking at the garden before him.   
  
"I will find some way. They will suffer." He promised himself.  
  
Author's note-Well Ijust started this yesterday and would like some feed back before I continue, so please review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks.- 


	2. Arguing

Author's note-Well Ijust started this yesterday and would like some feed back before I continue, so please review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks.-Author's notes...Well thanks for the reviews so far. I really enjoyed the good ones! As for some flames well yeah fine so I forgot the disclaimer. What are   
there some nazis out there just waiting for someone to forget the disclaimer   
so they can jump them. These are so not my characters. I'm not that   
good.-(there that was the disclaimer!) And the chapters will get longer but I   
can't stand reading stinkin' long first chapters. The first chapter was just a   
way to get attention.-- Do people gotta worry about the smallest detail. So   
anyway, thanks to those who reviews. Now onto the next chapter.  
  
Tohru- It has now been two weeks since we went to see Akito. Things have   
definitely gone back to the way they were before. I have to say that I wasn't   
sure if everything would be okay but it's like nothing happened at all. I'm so   
glad. It seemed almost impossible there for a minute but I am so happy that   
I am aloud to stay here with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo.  
  
"Tohru," Shigure called walking into the kitchen. "Is breakfast almost   
ready?" He inquired. She turned around and nodded back.  
"Yup, almost done." Shigure smiled in relief.  
"Ah, you're an angel. Whatever would we do without you?" He thought   
about it for a minute and realized he already knew.  
  
"Oh that's right, starve or eat nothing but burnt food. Yes, your cooking is   
definitely something to look forward to." He mentioned in his normal   
cheerful tone.  
"Well I don't know if it's that good. But thank you." She smiled at the   
compliment.  
  
"Do you always have to act like that?" Yuki asked Shigure as he entered   
the kitchen sleepily.  
"Like what?" Yuki couldn't tell if he really didn't have a clue or if he was   
pretending. "There's nothing wrong with giving our sweet Tohru a   
compliment. Really Yuki, you could stand to be a bit nicer. Morning or not."   
Yuki just rubbed his tired eyes in response.  
"Hey are we gonna eat sometime today or what?" Tohru heard Kyo yell   
from the other room. Tohru stood up straight and quickly finished their   
breakfast.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm almost done." She said pouring it into a serving bowl.   
She followed Yuki and Shigure to the table.  
"Speaking of not showing gratitude." Shigure muttered to himself.  
"You got something to say to me?" Kyo demanded.  
"It's nothing important." He took a bite of his breakfast. "Mmm, now that   
is great!" He quickly changed the subject.   
Kyo let out an annoyed sigh as Shigure continued to praise Tohru.  
  
"Man, do yah gotta over-dramatize everything?" Tohru was slightly blushing   
from all the admonishment for her talent. "Besides we already know she's a   
good cook." He added.  
"There's nothing wrong with telling her. Shigure just has to make up for   
your lack of it." Yuki added quietly.  
"What's that suppose to mean? This doesn't even concern you, so shut   
up."   
"Please don't start a fight now. I appreciate the compliments really. But   
it's okay if not all of you do it." Tohru mentioned. There was silence now.  
  
After breakfast the three high school students all headed to school. Tohru   
noticed how Kyo and Yuki pretty much argued the whole way there. It   
seemed like more then normal even. Hana and Uo caught sight of Tohru as   
she walked towards their classroom.  
Hey Tohru, over here." Uo called, getting her attention. Tohru hurried   
over to them.  
  
"Tohru, is everything alright? You seem somewhat worn out." Hana   
pointed out.  
"Oh, well everything is okay I guess. I just don't feel so well, that's all."

"You're not getting sick are you?" Uo inquired. She suddenly could hear Kyo and Yuki coming down the hallway now, arguing as they went. They usually didn't argue so much at school.  
"Why do I have a feeling they have something to do with how you're feeling."   
Uo mentioned now hearing mostly Kyo's part of the argument.  
"Why don't you stop making such a scene, stupid cat? It's getting   
annoying." Yuki said, glaring Kyo's way.

"Oh you're one to talk, why do you have to be everywhere I am. That's   
annoying," Kyo answered. Uo cut into the conversation as they got closer to   
the three girls.  
"Hey I've got an idea, why don't you just leave Kyo. Every time you're around, my head starts to hurt." Everyone looked at her surprised at the suggestion.  
"I just think everyone is a little bit tense cause of that report that's due at   
the end of the week. I'm sure that once its' finished then we will all feel   
better." Tohru quickly changed the subject. Kyo slumped his shoulders and   
stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered and headed into the classroom. Tohru excused   
herself and followed him in. There weren't many students there yet. It was   
still early.  
Tohru found Kyo at the back of the room at his desk, with his feet up. She   
quietly walked over.  
"So what do you want?" He asked quickly.  
"Um, nothing really. I was just seeing if you are okay?" Kyo let out a sigh.

"Why do you have to worry so much about how everyone's' feeling. I'm fine.   
It's not like the we've never argued before." He told her.  
"Oh, okay. It's just that you haven't really argued for a while. Guess I got   
use to not hearing it. That's all." There was silence between them again.   
Kyo finally was the one to break it.  
"You don't have to worry." He started. "About me goin anywhere. I'm not   
gonna leave." Before Tohru could answer him the bell rang and more   
students came into the room. Through out the first period class though   
Tohru could only think about what he had said.  
  
Tohru- I wonder why he thought I was worried about that? And why are they   
fighting even more now. They haven't for fought since we got back from the   
main house, two weeks ago. Well they had a fight once we got home and   
Yuki won. But since then, everything seemed to be getting better. I guess I   
was hoping for too much. I really can't think of how to get them to work   
things out. What else can I do?  
  
After the first period class the three of them went their separate ways. Tohru walked by herself down the hallway to lunch. She was kind of surprised neither of them came with her. It caused her to think even more about all that had been going on. She still couldn't figure out a solution yet.   
  
"Tohru?" her thoughts were interrupted and she looked up to see Hatsuharu standing in front of her.  
"Hey what's going on?" He inquired. "You look down." She gave him a   
small grin.  
"Oh I'm okay. Just thinking too much that's all." She explained and   
continued to smile. Almost as if she was trying to convince herself as well.  
"Is something up with Yuki and Kyo?" She wasn't expecting that question.  
"Um.."  
"I saw them this morning. It seemed like a pretty bad argument. I didn't   
even catch what it was about. Almost anything sets them off these days."   
Tohru let out a sigh.  
  
"I know. I want to help but it seems pretty much impossible."  
"I wouldn't say that. Just figure out what you were doing before. I'm sure   
you'll figure it out." As he told her that, a thought occurred to her.  
"Oh no, what if I'm the reason for it. What if it's because I keep trying to   
stop their fights. Maybe I should just ignore it or maybe I shouldn't say   
anything. Oh it's all my fault now." She started wailing.  
"I don't think it's that at all." The other students around them started to   
stare at the crying girl. One guy finally approached her.  
  
"Hey did this creep do something to you? You shouldn't hang around weird   
looking guys like him. He has heart-breaker written all over him." Tohru   
looked up.  
"Oh no that wasn't...She stopped as Hatsuharu grabbed the guy and   
pushed him away.  
"Beat it. She didn't ask for your help." Oddly enough the guy took his   
chance and ran away.  
  
"Hey, Hatsuharu did you just...?"  
"Naw, I'm still me. What a jerk though. He's lucky." He answered watching the guy run   
down the hall. He turned back to her.  
"Anyway, it's not your fault at all. Those two still have a lot to work out   
between them. They've always been like this so don't think that living with   
them for only a year is gonna change anything." She knew he was trying to   
help but it almost made her feel worse.  
  
"So then I'm no good to them. And I guess I really don't know them as well   
as I thought I did." She started to say. Hatsuharu cut her off.  
"No I didn't mean that. I don't even know how to stop those two and I've   
been around them since we were kids. So you shouldn't feel bad about it.   
They are only going to let you help so much. This is just how they are   
sometimes." The bell rang loudly interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Well I guess I should get to class. Thank you for talking with me."   
"No problem. Just remember that you're doing the best you can." He   
remarked before heading down the hallway to his classroom. She actually   
smiled at what he said. It made her feel better knowing that he had such   
confidence in her.


	3. Play nice!

Author's notes-Thanks for the reviews so far. They have been great and thanks for the insight too. Surprisingly enough these characters aren't as easy to write as some of my other fanfics. It's hard not being so serious all the time. So if anyone is off please let me know. Yes no one will be yelled at for bad reviews. Now onto the story. (like anyone gives a crap about what I write in this part anyway.--

Once school was over, Yuki and Kyo waited outside for Tohru. Neither of them said anything to each other yet. Yuki caught sight of Hatsuharu and Momiji. Once Hatsuharu noticed them, they walked over.  
"Wow, I think this is the first time today that you two aren't at each other's throats." Hatsuharu mentioned.  
"It's not my fault everything I do annoys Kyo." Yuki answered.  
"Oh sure you had to start something now didn't you, yah dumb rat." Hatsuharu hit Kyo in the back of the head with his backpack. He fell forward and landed hard on the ground.  
He immediately stood up and glared at Haru.  
  
"Finally gone black on us again. Want another fight or somethin?" He demanded.  
"Give it a rest, Kyo. I don't want to cause Tohru any more stress right now."  
What he said caught Yuki and Kyo off guard.  
"Did you talk to her or something?" Yuki inquired.  
"Yeah. She really doesn't like it when you two fight. She's been worried that it had something to do with her."  
  
Kyo let out a low growl. Why'd she always think it's her fault for everything? This really didn't have anything to do with her.  
"So where is Tohru anyway?" Momiji interrupted.  
"She was still getting her things together when we left. I had no idea that all this arguing was upsetting her so much." Yuki answered.  
"Yeah but I don't think it's just you two." Momiji told him. "Everyone at the main house are all stressed out too. It's been like this for awhile now." The four of them were quiet for a minute.  
  
"You don't think he'd go through with it do you?" Haru asked Yuki. Momiji and Kyo gave him a confused look.  
"Nothing has been mentioned for two weeks so I think he forgot about it." Came the quick response.  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo finally cut back in.  
  
"Why don't you pay attention more, you stupid cat?" Yuki shot back. Before he could respond Haru interrupted.  
"It's Akito. When Tohru went to see him, he ordered Hatori to erase her memory. Of course he didn't but now we're all worried that Akito will tell him to do it again."   
"Well no one told me about that. So how was I supposed to know?" Kyo said defensively.  
"Do you think that Tohru is worried about it?" Yuki asked Haru. He shook his head.  
"She didn't say anything about that. I don't think she is."   
"Hey she's coming over." Momiji announced, waving happily at her.  
  
"You all waited for me. Thank you." She said once she reached them. Momiji went to hug her but Kyo got in his way.  
"Jeez, don't you ever give up? There are still people around!"  
"Aw, why are you always so mean to me." Momiji whined. Kyo slumped his shoulders and sighed.  
"Why do I even bother? It just makes him whine more." He started walking away.  
  
Haru and Momiji said goodbye and went in the opposite direction.  
"I guess we're ready to go then." Yuki said to Tohru. "By the way are you working tonight?"   
"No, I have this evening off. It'll give me some time to work on my report. How is yours going anyway?"  
"It's going well, although I still have some last minute things to do. We can work on them together later if you want."   
  
"Okay, that'll be nice." She smiled. "And Kyo? Do you want to work on yours with us to?"  
"What makes you think I would want to do that? I can't even stand to be in the same room as that dumb rat. I'd just be miserable." He objected.  
"Oh well if you'd rather work on it by yourself, I guess that's alright too." She answered.  
"He'll probably wait till the last minute and then rush through the whole thing." Yuki told her. Kyo turned at that comment.  
  
"For your information, I'm already finished with the report. I just have to work on my folder." He stated proudly. "So stop talking about stuff that you don't have a clue about."   
"You're really done with it. Wow, you must've worked hard. I haven't even started yet." Tohru said, trying to stop the argument. Kyo didn't know what to say to her.  
"Do you think I could read yours when I'm done with mine? I want to see how good it is."  
"Umm. Yeah, I guess." He answered and went back to walking ahead of them.  
Tohru waited for him to get out of earshot before she started talking to Yuki.  
  
"You know, Yuki.." She began. "You could try not to get him so mad. I mean I know how easy it is to make him mad lately." He gave her a surprised look before answering.  
"Miss Honda, I'm sorry that we've been fighting so much. I didn't realize how much it was affecting you too."  
"Oh no, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine really."  
"But you're right. I'll try harder not to fight with him." He promised. She smiled back.   
  
"We're home." Tohru called out as they entered the foyer. She peered inside, but didn't see any sign on Shigure.  
"I guess he went out." Yuki said to her.  
"Yeah but he didn't say anything this morning, did he?" She mentioned. Kyo looked around as well.  
"I'm sure he'll be back for dinner." He added getting his shoes off and heading for the kitchen.  
  
The entire afternoon, Yuki and Tohru worked on their reports until dinner. They were ready to eat and there was still no sign of Shigure.  
"Should we wait for him?" Tohru asked the other two.  
"And let this all get cold, heck no." Kyo reached for the serving spoon. That was when he heard it.  
"We're back." Shigure called from the foyer.  
"We?" Yuki thought out loud. "What's he mean by we?"  
  
"Kyo!" Kagura entered the dining room. "I've come to visit you." She said sweetly. Kyo froze where he was. Maybe she wouldn't see him if he stayed still. But it was no use. She practically jumped over the table to hug him. He struggled to get up but was still tackled.  
"Hey, get off me!" He yelled at her as she hugged his neck tightly. Shigure finally entered the room.  
  
"I had to go by the main house today and she wanted to come back with me. She just wouldn't take no for an answer." He explained sitting down to eat.  
"Well you could have just left without her. Ever think of that?" Yuki brought up before taking a bite of rice.  
"Yes, well I'm not one to let ladies down so I let her come anyway."   
  
"Okay, but it'll be your own fault when she trashes the house." Yuki told him. Tohru couldn't help but laugh at them.  
"So why'd yah have to come anyway. Don't you have school or somethin tomorrow?" Kyo asked Kagura. She had finally let him go.  
"No silly, we have a day off. The teachers are having a conference. So I wanted to come see you and spend some time together."  
  
"Oh yeah, just how I wanted to spend my evening." Kyo grumbled back.  
"Now Kyo be nice for once. I don't want any more broken doors." Shigure told him. He just stood up and headed out of the room.  
"Oh Kyo, don't leave me." Kagura called after him.  
"Leave me alone. I'm going upstairs."   
"Why are you so mean to me?" Kagura started. Suddenly her tone got a lot louder. It caused Kyo's hair to stand up.   
  
_**"I came all the way here to see you and now you don't want to spend any time with me! How cruel can you be? After I pledge so much to you!"**_ She went chasing after him.  
"I knew this was gonna happen." Kyo said and ran up the stairs. The whole house shook as Kagura followed him. Kyo made it to his room and hurried out the window before she could catch him.  
  
"I'd say I told you so but it's never done much before." Yuki told Shigure.  
"Mmm, Kyo didn't get to eat much of his meal. I know what. I'll finish it for him. Can't let any of this good food go to waste now can we." Shigure answered going for the food left on Kyo's plate. Kagura came back downstairs quietly. She sat down looking at the floor.  
"Having another lover's quarrel then?" Shigure asked her between bites.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come. Kyo doesn't seem to want to see me." She mentioned sadly. Tohru walked back in from the kitchen.  
"I wouldn't worry about it. He's always like this." Shigure explained. "You know how he is."  
"Well yeah but I still really wanted to see him." She answered. Tohru came up with a good idea.  
"Hey I know what we can do. Want to play cards?" She asked Kagura. "You've never gotten to play with us before. It's a lot of fun and who knows maybe Kyo will come down and play too." Kagura smiled lightly and nodded her head.  
  
"Okay." She replied. Once the dishes were done Tohru went up to her room to get her cards. She could hear Kyo up on the roof. She decided to go see if he wanted to play.   
"Hey Kyo..." She said, catching him off guard. He sat up quickly, giving her an annoyed look. "Sorry, it seems almost impossible to come up here and not scare you. We're playing cards downstairs if you want to come down." She offered.  
"Is Kagura still down there?" He asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Yah know she's not that bad. All she really wants is to spend some time with you. Is that wrong?"   
"Yeah but it's not just that. Oh sure that's what she says but she's always like this. Hanging all over me. It get old fast. If it happened to you then you'd know what I'm talking about." Tohru looked down sadly. Her attempts to get him to come down weren't working. She really liked Kagura. She was always so nice to her. And she really wanted things to work out between her and Kyo.  
  
"Kyo...do you really not like her? Is she so annoying?" He didn't answer her. "It's just that she cares so much about you."   
"She's not always bad I guess. I mean sometimes when she's serious I can deal with her." He answered running a hand through his bangs. "But she's never serious around me. She gets all girly and when she's not girly, she's beating me up."  
  
"Well we would like it if you came down and played. After all Uo and Hana aren't here and there needs to be some competition." She smiled at him. He just starred back not sure what to say. He finally gave her a small grin and nodded his head.  
"Alright I'll come down. But she better behave herself otherwise I'm leaving." He decided.  
  
Tohru- So by the end of the day, everyone was getting along pretty well. Although Kagura still hung all over Kyo even during the game. I guess I can't make everyone happy around here. But at least whenever she's around Kyo and Yuki don't argue at all. And by the time Kagura went home, Kyo seemed to have lightened up to her being around. Then again that might have been because she was leaving.


	4. The visit

"So Shigure why did you go to the main house yesterday anyway?" Tohru finally asked the next morning, at the table. Shigure glanced over his newspaper.  
  
"Oh that, well Hatori needed some help. Apparently Akito was having a bad day again. He's been sick the past couple of days. Hari's been very busy." Yuki quietly listened when Shigure mentioned Akito's name.  
  
"So is Akito feeling any better?" Tohru questioned.  
  
"Yes, by the time I got there, everything was fine. He's doing much better now."   
  
He went back to his newspaper. "Now that I think about it, he wants you to visit him in a couple of days. What do you say; would you like to go see him?" Now Kyo and Yuki were listening attentively.  
  
"Oh I guess I could but I'm not sure what I can do. I mean if he's already feeling better."  
  
'How could she even think of going? After what happened last time.' Yuki thought, taking a sip of tea.  
  
'Is she crazy? He already threatened to erase her memory. And she's still willing to go see him.' Kyo reminded himself. Shigure looked over at the two of them and caught how concerned they both looked.  
  
"What's with you two? Don't look so worried."  
  
"Don't we have every right to be though?" Yuki mentioned.  
  
"Yeah this is Akito we're talking about here." Shigure let out a sigh.  
  
"There they go again. I'm gonna be there too. So what's the big deal?"  
  
"That doesn't make it any better." The both of them pointed out. Tohru came back into the conversation.  
  
"Please don't be so concerned about me. I think it'll be nice to get to go see him. Who knows, maybe he's different by now."  
  
"Well then we're going too." Kyo decided.  
  
"Actually he specifically asked that you not come. He wants to see Tohru alone."  
  
"But I thought you said you'd be there too." Yuki reminded him. Shigure hesitated for a minute.  
  
"Of course I'll be there. After the last time, there's no way I'd just leave her in there alone." Yuki and Kyo fell over quickly.  
  
"Why do we even bother?" Kyo muttered to himself.  
  
"So how about this weekend? Does that sound okay? Maybe you could even cook him something." Shigure suggested.  
  
"Yes that would be nice. I wonder what he likes." Tohru wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh anything you make will be enjoyable I'm sure." The two of them continued talking about it as Kyo and Yuki quietly got up to clear the table off.  
  
"I don't like this. It's not as simple as they think." Yuki complained softly.  
  
"Yeah, but she seems pretty determined to go so I doubt we could stop her."  
  
"Well I don't think that Akito has changed at all. I hope Shigure's on his guard when they go. I can't believe he's agreeing to this. He was even there last time." Yuki added. Kyo let out a growl.  
  
"It's just like a said; we can't do anything about it. So it's pointless to even talk about it." He answered in an angry tone.  
  
"That's just like you to give up that easily."  
  
"Don't start with me; I'm in no mood for it today." He remarked, leveling Yuki with a look. "The heck with it, I'm outta here." He stomped off to his room. Shigure walked in to see what the problem was.  
  
"Everything okay in here?" He asked casually.  
  
"You know it wouldn't hurt if you at least pretended to care about this. You do remember what happened last time right?" Yuki brought up.  
  
Shigure thought about it for a minute and then it dawned on him.  
  
"Oh that, yes well I'm sure Akito isn't even thinking about that. There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
"I hope your right. If anything happens to Miss Honda, I'm holding you responsible." Yuki threatened.  
  
"Come on Yuki, I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen. Akito would just like some company. He wants to get to know Tohru better. It isn't right that we keep her all to ourselves." There really was no reasoning with Shigure. It never did get anywhere.  
  
Tohru- Well the rest of the week pretty much flew by. Before I knew it, it was time for Shigure and myself to go visit Akito. As surprised as I was to get the invitation, the whole way there I really felt nervous. I mean what if I did something else that made him unhappy with me. And last time I saw him, he was very angry. And then there was what he said to me in the woods. I can't get his words out of my head. The more I think about this it seems like a bad idea.  
  
Shigure glanced over at Tohru as they made it up to the main entrance.  
  
"Uh Tohru, are you alright?" He inquired, tilting his head. All she could do is nod. Shigure let out a laugh at her expression.  
  
"You didn't let those two get you all upset did you? There's nothing to worry about. You should know by now how much they exaggerate."  
  
'As much as Shigure is trying to make me feel better I don't think it is working.' Tohru told herself.   
  
Shigure straightened his tie some before opening the door. Tohru followed him in, staying close. In her hands she held some small cakes that she made for Akito. Before she knew it they were in the main house. Hatori greeted them at the door and they followed him to Akito's room.  
  
"Good morning Akito. How have you been?" Shigure asked as they walked in. Tohru tried to hide behind him as Akito talked to him. Hatori had left the room already.  
  
"And where is Miss Honda?" Akito inquired. Tohru poked her head out from behind Shigure.  
  
"Um, hi. It's good to see you are doing better." She said still feeling nervous. Akito looked much better though to her now. He wasn't so pale and his robe was tied instead of being a mess. He looked very neat and clean.  
  
"Yes, thank you. It is good to see you as well Miss Tohru Honda." He always referred to her in such a polite way. Tohru brought the treats up that she had brought for him.  
  
"I made these for you. I hope that you'll like them." She mentioned.  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you. Shigure why don't you go get us all some tea. I'd like a couple of minutes along with Miss Honda." He ordered. Shigure excused himself and left the room  
  
'He left me alone. What could Akito possibly want to tell me alone?' Tohru's legs felt like they weren't able to support her for much longer. Akito took a seat by the door that led outside. Tohru walked over to sit opposite of him. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke up.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other week. I had no right taking my anger out on you." He told her. She looked up, confussion written all over her face. "It was wrong of me to do so. I wanted to let you know I will never do anything like that again to you."   
  
'That's what he had to say? I can't believe I'm hearing this. Wait till I tell Kyo and Yuki about this.' She thought.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she could think of saying. He smiled slightly then turned to the door.  
  
"HATORI!" He called loudly. Tohru felt a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
'Maybe that's why he's apologizing. Maybe he's calling Hatori in here to erase my memories.' Her heart started to beat faster as he called again. She once claimed that she didn't care if her memories were erased but now she really didn't want to forget. She sat there trying desperately not to let how she was feeling show.  
  
Author's notes-Don't you just hate it when you're reading a story and they leave you hanging at the end of a chapter. Don't worry I'm not that cruel. I'll get the next chapter up in two days at the least. But I demand reviews. They really make me happy. :) -see. 


	5. Leaving Sohma house

Author's notes- See I told you that I wasn't going to make everyone wait for too long. And no this is not the last chapter. Yeah right. Okay so yeah I'll shut up now.--  
  
Tohru remained were she was, unable to move. She was even holding her breath.  
"HATORI" Akito yelled again. His tone revealed how impatient he was becoming.   
He stood up quickly, almost causing Tohru to move away. Hatori finally came in a   
hurried pace. Shigure stuck his head around the corner behind Hatori.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" He inquired.  
"I didn't call for you." Akito stated. Even Shigure seemed a little concerned to   
Tohru. He left the room without another word.  
Hatori walked over and sat down. Akito remained standing and walked away from   
Tohru and him. Now he was deadly quiet. The silence was starting to get to   
  
Tohru. She looked over at Hatori. He didn't bother to make eye-contact with her.   
Akito kept his back turned to them.  
"I don't like it when you keep me waiting, Hatori. What took you so long?" He   
demanded.  
  
"I was filing some papers and didn't hear you right away. Sorry about that." He   
said, still not moving. There was another long moment of silence.  
'This is bad. Why would he call Hatori in here?' Tohru asked herself. 'And now   
he's mad too. I know he just apologized to be but I still don't know what to   
expect.'  
"Tell me Hatori, what do you think of Miss Honda?" Akito asked. Tohru could   
feel her hair sticking up in all directions. She became paler then usual.  
  
"She's a very nice girl." Hatori admitted.  
"Really. And what do you think of her cooking?" That question left Hatori   
somewhat confused.  
"It's very good. But I've only had it a couple of times though." He added. Akito   
turned and actually smiled at them.  
"Well that's good to hear. I've heard several good things about it. Of course I   
hold Hatori's opinion very highly." he addressed Tohru. She slowly let out the   
breath she had been holding.  
  
"Miss Tohru Honda had been kind enough to bring me some of her cooking. Will   
you stay for tea, Hatori?" He nodded back slowly. "Perhaps you should go see if   
Shigure needs any help." Akito suggested. Hatori bowed quietly and left the   
room.  
'I can't believe how worried I was. I shouldn't think like that. Akito just wants to   
make up for last time.' Tohru told herself. Akito looked down at her, no longer   
smiling.  
  
"Are you alright? You don't seem well Miss Honda." He said with no concern in   
his voice. Tohru looked up and smiled politely.  
"Oh I'm alright, really."   
"Good, I wouldn't want my guest to get sick while visiting." before Tohru could   
respond, Shigure and Hatori came in with the tea. Akito turned to them.  
"I suppose it was rather foolish, asking Shigure to find his way around the   
kitchen." He said jokingly.  
"Surprised I didn't get lost." Shigure laughed.

Akito watched as Shigure and Tohru left the Sohma's estate. he was once again   
alone.  
"For some reason, it's very entertaining. Making her so afraid. At least I know   
there's still some fear." He grinned maliciously to himself. He left the room,   
walking to the other end of the house. He found Hatori in his office. Hatori was   
surprised to see him out of his room. He usually never left.  
"Is there a problem?" He said as soon as Akito walked in casually.  
"No, not at all. I think that it would be nice to do something for Miss Honda.   
Maybe we can go by the school one day this week." He suggested.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want. Although I'm a bit shocked that you'd decide to   
do something for her." Akito laughed at his remarked and turned to leave.  
"I find her very amusing." He commented before walking out.

"We're home." Shigure called as they entered the house. Yuki came out of the   
living room to greet them.  
"So how was your visit?" He asked Tohru, He was trying to sound casual but   
there was still some concern in his tone.  
"It was nice." She told him.  
"Yes, you were worried for no reason. Everything went fine." Shigure added   
taking off his jacket. He looked around for a minute.  
  
"Um Yuki, where's Kyo? I hope the two of you didn't destroy anything."  
"That stupid cat's been in hiding all morning. It's been quiet ever since you left."  
"Well at least the house is in one piece. That's all that matters to me."  
Tohru walked upstairs to put her sweater away. She could hear movement above   
her head, on the roof. Kyo got down into his room and hurried down the hallway.   
  
He quickly slid the door open causing her to turn around.  
"Kyo? Did you need something?"   
"So what happened?" He sounded surprisingly calm.  
"Oh nothing. We had a nice visit." She explained. Kyo let out a sigh of relief. A   
small smile appeared on his face.   
"Good to hear it." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Tohru-It's kinda nice having Yuki and Kyo worry about me. And I can understand   
why. I mean they do know Akito more then I do. But everything turned out good in   
the end. I hope that after today, Akito feels a bit better about me.


	6. Dodge ball

Author's notes- I figured I should answer the question some of the reviews have asked. Is this a Tohru/Akito fic. No, there's enough of a triangle here as it is. In fact it's a bit more complicated then that on the show. So I don't know if this fic will really resolve anything. The same way the show didn't.   
  
Tohru- Well it's been two days since I went to the Main house. Today in school we had a really big test. I was so happy that I passed it. It was really hard and even after studying for it, I wasn't very confident. After that we had P.E. and well I kind of wished the teacher had chosen a safer game to play.  
  
"Alright class, today we will be playing dodge ball. Now everyone line up over here so we can choose teams."   
"Hey this game is awesome!" Uo said excitedly. Tohru looked over at her.  
"You think so?"   
"Heck yah. You get to cream whoever you don't like, in the face. It's great."  
"Um, somehow I don't think that's such a good idea." She answered looking over at Yuki and Kyo.  
  
"This is gonna be great. You'd better watch you're back sissy boy, cause I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got." Kyo said, grinning uncontrollably.  
"Well that won't be much now will it." Yuki replied.  
"Sure talk big now while you still can." Kyo added.  
Uo and Tohru sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about those two. Maybe this isn't the best game for Orange top after all." Kyo heard her and turned around.  
"Hey, you talking about me, Yankee?" He demanded.  
"I was just telling Tohru how I'm gonna hit you so hard in the face that you'll go home crying." She bragged.  
"Oh yeah' I'd like to see you try to hit me." He dared her. Hana interrupted them.  
  
"Tohru, I think this game could get very dangerous. I would prefer to watch it from the sidelines." She suggested.  
"Well I don't know, we might actually be good at it." Tohru commented.

After the teams were picked Tohru looked around her side of the field to see which of her friends were there. There was Hana and Yuki.   
'Well at least I don't have to worry about Kyo aiming at me.' She thought as the two teams stood against the far end of the field.  
"Good luck Miss Honda." Yuki said.  
"Thanks you too. And Hana?"   
"Yes Tohru."   
"I'm sure we'll do really well." She told her.   
  
The whistle was blown and everyone ran to the middle to grab a ball. Kyo immediately threw a ball at Yuki as hard as he could. Yuki didn't even move. He just put his hand up and caught the ball in the air.  
"You're out." He said quietly.  
"Whatdya mean I'm out."   
"If someone catches a ball you throw then you're out. Didn't you listen to the rules, stupid cat?"  
"Hey don't call me stu.." Before he could answer another ball came flying and hit him in the head knocking him off his feet. "Ow." He whined remaining on the ground for a couple minutes before getting up.   
  
"Alright here I go." Tohru announced when she got a ball. She threw it at Uo and totally missed her.  
"Hey Tohru where were you aiming anyway?" Uo asked throwing a ball back at Tohru. She ducked and got out of the way in time. Uo reloaded quickly though and this time hit her hard in the head. Uo covered her mouth in shock as Tohru went down.  
  
"Oh Tohru, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."   
"I'm fine...really." Tohru got up and went over to the side. Hana managed to still stay in the game. She remained in the back.  
Tohru sat down with the rest of the losers. She glanced over to see Kyo sitting near her.  
"Oh I didn't realize you're out too." She mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, it cause that dumb Yuki's cheating." He answered, stretching his arms over his head. "Some of them are really out for blood aren't they?" He added as several other students were also getting hit pretty hard. A couple of them were even in tears. Tohru continued to watch the game until someone caught her attention. She saw them in one of the hallways next to the field.  
  
"Uh, Kyo. Isn't that Akito?" She asked him, pointing in the direction of the building. Kyo followed her gaze. Sure enough Akito was talking to Hatsuharu inside. He looked out and made eye contact with Kyo. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Why doesn't he tell anyone he's coming? Why's he just gotta show up." He grumbled still looking down. The gym teacher blew the whistle and declared the winning team. Yuki walked over to Tohru and Kyo.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked her.  
"Yes, but Akito's here. Did you know he was coming?" She noticed how quickly Yuki's facial expression changed.  
"No I didn't. I wonder what made him decide to come."   
  
All the students were excused from the field. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all walked back to their classroom together. As they entered the room, each of them noticed Akito standing at the front of the room.  
"I was waiting for you to get here." He said to them. Yuki clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze. "I came to see Miss Tohru Honda." He explained. He motioned for her to follow him out into the hall. Yuki and Kyo watched anxiously as they left.  
  
Once they were out there she caught sight of a small grin on Akito's face.   
"Those two certainly are protective of you, aren't they?" He said, letting out a small laugh.  
"I suppose they are. Did you need something, Akito?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to thank you for coming the other day. And for the cooking. Also..." He pulled something out for her. "I wanted to give you this." He held out a small book.  
"Oh no, I couldn't possibly accept something like this. I mean I don't disserve it." She told him.  
"Yes you do. Please take it. It's a recipe book." He offered. She finally accepted it.  
"Okay then. Thank you." She smiled happily and bowed. "I can't wait to show it to Yuki and Kyo." She added causing him to grin again.  
"Well you'd better get back to class." He told her and walked away.   
  
'You know, maybe he's not as bad as Yuki and Kyo think. If Hatori can forgive him for what he did to him then maybe there is more to Akito then we thought.' Tohru thought as she watched him leave. She walked back into the classroom and immediately felt Yuki and Kyo looking at her. 'Although I really didn't want this much attention. I hope Akito being nice to me isn't going to bother Yuki and Kyo so much.'  
"So did you get done what you needed to?" Shigure asked Akito once he got back into the car.  
"Yes. Although Yuki and Kyo didn't seem to please to see me." He answered as they left the school.  
  
"Well that's just how they are." Shigure mentioned quietly.  
"I think it would be good if the two of them came to the main house to see me. It has been a long time since I've really spent any time with them. I'm sure you can arrange something." Shigure sat there quietly thinking.  
  
"The two of them can be pretty stubborn. They might not want to come." Akito let out an impatient sigh.  
"Well you'll just have to persuade them." He ended his side of the conversation.   
Shigure didn't know what to say back anyway.   
Akito turned to look out the window. A wicked grin spread across his face,  
  
'That's how I'll do it. Just like with Hari. This will make her leave for good.' He thought to himself. 'Thank you. I can't wait to show it to Yuki and Kyo.' He recalled what Tohru had said. 'I should have seen it sooner. But no matter, by the time this is all over everyone will respect me again and she will be out of the picture.'


	7. The second visit

"Yuki. Kyo, can I see you for a minute." Shigure called as they got back from school. The two of them walked into his study and took a seat.  
"So whatdya want?" Kyo asked in an impatient tone.  
"Well I guess I'll just get right to the point. Akito wants the two of you to go see him. It came up today in the car. He's pretty determined." He told them.  
  
"He's up to something. First he wanted to see Miss Honda. Then he just shows up at school today and now this." Yuki said.  
"Well you can count me out anyway. I've never cared about him and he's never said anything to me that was worth my time. So why would he think I'd even want to see him?" Kyo added. Shigure let out a long sigh.  
  
"He knew you wouldn't want to go but still. Can't you just go this one time? After all he is making an effort to get along with Tohru, maybe he's trying to do the same with you two."  
"Yeah right, he doesn't give a crap about me and never has." Kyo snapped, standing up. "My answer is no and it's staying no." He stormed out of the room.  
"I knew he'd say something like that. And what about you?" Shigure turned to Yuki.  
"Even if Akito is trying to make amends with everyone. It'd be better if we just didn't see him. I still say he's got something planned." With that he stood and walked out too.   
  
Just as he turned the corner he stopped short before running into Tohru. She had evidently heard the whole conversation.  
"So you're not going?" She asked him.   
"Akito hasn't given me any reason to go see him." Yuki replied.  
"Oh but I really think he's trying to be nicer to everyone. You should at least give him a chance." She pleaded.  
"Tell you what, if you can convince Kyo to go then I will too."   
"Okay, it's a deal." She agreed.  
  
Tohru-How am I supposed to accomplish that? It's not as easy to get Kyo to agree to practically anything. But I can't just give up before I try. Maybe after he cools down, then he might be willing to go. This isn't going to be easy.  
  
Dinner time came and Tohru was in her way up to the roof to get Kyo. She walked into his room and stopped, seeing him at his desk. He was working on some homework. She really didn't want to disturb him. She lightly knocked on the door causing him to turn around in his chair.  
"Um, dinner's ready." She told him in a soft tone.  
"I want to finish this first. I'll be down in a minute." He answered and turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Okay." She said but didn't move from the doorway. Kyo glanced over again, seeing her still there.  
"Now what?"   
"Well I overheard you talking in Shigure's office earlier today."  
"And?" He was becoming impatient.  
"Don't you think it would be good to go see Akito? I mean I really think he wants to make up for all the bad things he's done in the past. Won't you give him a chance?" She asked.  
  
She had caught him off guard. He stood up and walked over to her   
quietly with his head down.  
"Look, Akito isn't as nice as he pretends to be." He said and finally   
looked up at her. "Everything he has ever said to me has been mean. He doesn't even like me. Remember..." He held up his wrist. The one with the beads on it. "Cat."   
  
"But don't you think you should give him the chance to apologize for all of that? Considering how he might not be here for much longer, I just think it would be nice of you. He's never said anything mean about you to me." She remarked. "I'm just asking you to give him a chance." Kyo looked back down, trying to hide how red his face was getting. He remembered how he had first treated her and how she still was nice to him. Even though he had said some pretty mean things to her.  
  
"Alright, I'll go." He muttered.  
"Really?"  
"But if he says anything I don't wanna hear, then I'm out of there, got it." He stated. She nodded in agreement with him.   
"Alright." Tohru heard Shigure call for them downstairs.  
"Hey come on you two, it's gonna get cold." He said.  
"Come on, we'd better go before he eats it all." Kyo joked and started down the hallway.  
  
'I'm so happy that he's decided to go. I really do think that things will better once they talk.' She thought as they walked down stairs.  
Just as they sat down at the table, Kyo mentioned he would go see Akito.  
"Well that's good to know, and what about you, Yuki? Will you reconsider?" Shigure asked.  
"If he goes then I suppose I will to."  
  
"Thank goodness. Now I won't get in trouble. Akito doesn't realize I don't have much a say in this house. You'd think he'd know considering all the damages we incur."  
"Oh stop dramatizing everything. You're making my head hurt." Kyo grumbled.  
"The only reason I really agreed to go was because of Miss Honda." Yuki explained.  
Tohru looked up from her plate when she heard that.  
"Hey, I'm not one to take credit when it's not due." Shigure said back.  
"Yes you do! Don't even start trying to be humble now!" Kyo growled.  
  
"Stop yelling you stupid cat." Yuki responded.  
  
"Why, you want to start something now?"   
'Well at least I was able to help Shigure out.' Tohru thought as Yuki and Kyo continued arguing. Yuki finally stuck a leak in Kyo's mouth, causing him to fall over.  
"Now it'll be a little bit quieter in here." He claimed going back to his meal.

"Tohru! Hi." Momiji called in the hallway. Tohru turned to see him coming towards her.  
"Oh hi, Momiji." She smiled back.  
"Hey guess what, guess what." He said excitedly.  
"Umm..."  
"Hatori told me that Yuki and Kyo are coming to the main house on Saturday. It's been so long since they both came. You're coming too right?"   
"Oh well, I really wasn't asked to come."  
  
"Please come. I want you to. Besides Shigure is coming too so you'd be all alone if you didn't come. You can be my guest." He claimed.  
"Okay then I'll come too." She told him causing him to be even happier.   
"Yeah, then I'll see you on Saturday." And with that Momiji ran off to class.  
Tohru- Even though we go to the same school, I really don't get to see much of Momiji and Hatsuharu. It'll be nice getting to spend some time with them this weekend.  
  
Friday morning was when the bad weather started in. So far the fall has been pretty nice but I guess all good things have to come to an end. It was almost like a sign that something bad was going to happen.  
As Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked to school several dark clouds were hanging overhead.  
"I wish I had thought to bring my umbrella." Tohru mentioned.  
  
"Well if we hurry we should be able to get there before it gets really bad." Yuki suggested. "That's if someone else would hurry up." He added looking back at Kyo. He had his head down and obviously hadn't heard his remark.  
"Oh it's okay if I get a little wet." She answered. They were about a block away when it started coming down hard.  
They ran the rest of the way and didn't stop till they were in the building. Tohru shook her bag, getting all the water off it.  
  
"Well we almost made it." She joked as they entered their classroom.  
She glanced back at Kyo. He looked indignant considering how wet he was.  
"Kyo? Are you alright?" She asked him.  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Just wet." He complained quietly and shook his head, trying to get a little dryer.  
It rained for the rest of the day and into the night. The house was uncomfortably quiet since there wasn't any arguing for a change. By Saturday morning it was still raining but not as bad. Once school was out, Tohru walked back to the house, chatting with Yuki while Kyo walked slowly behind them. On occasion she would look back to see how he was but he didn't say much.  
  
'Poor Kyo. I wish there was something I could do for him.' They weren't at the house long before Hatori showed up with the car. The four of them got in and headed for the main house. Not much was said except for the occasional remark from Shigure. They got to the main gate and walked in. For some reason, there was no one around. Tohru had expected someone to be there.  
  
They went into the house and took their shoes off.  
"I'll be in my office, if you need anything." Hatori told them.  
"Akito didn't need to see me. I'll keep you company." Shigure offered. Hatori didn't say anything back.  
"Come on, let's get this over with." Kyo said, sliding the door to the hallway open. "Ahh!" Kagura stood right there with a content smile on her face.  
  
"Kyo, you came back to see me!" She said coming for him.  
"Aw, he..." She tackled him to the floor in another one of her hugs. He laid there in a daze, unable to fight back.  
"Uh Kagura, Kyo's not really feeling very good today." Tohru tried to explain.  
"That's because he's been away from me for too long. My darling's finally come back." She leaned into his neck.  
"**Get off!** **This is ridiculous. I can't even breathe!**" He complained, managing to get on his feet. She was still clinging to him.  
  
"Oh Kyo, why are you always like this. I just want a hug." She told him.  
"Or to give me whiplash!" He hissed quickly. "**And stop whining!"**  
"Kyo, I..." She was cut off as Kyo turned around quickly. His hand came up fast and he hit her across the face. Yuki and Tohru starred in shock.   
  
Kagura fell back but managed to catch her balance. She brought her hand up to her burning face. Kyo now starred in disbelief.  
He had never hit her before. He wasn't sure why he did now. And considering how she fell backwards it was pretty hard.  
"Uh..." He didn't even know what to say. Kagura could feel hot tears stinging her eyes. She looked down sadly.  
  
"Kyo...I'm sorry." Was all she said.  
"No wait..I" She ran off before he could finish. Yuki just shook his head and walked past Kyo.  
"Come on, Akito's waiting." He stated. Kyo grudgingly followed. He wanted to go see Kagura, for once.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tohru hurried to find Kagura. She found Momiji first."Momiji, have you seen Kagura?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, she was crying and went that way." He said in a low tone. She ran off in the direction he had pointed. She found Kagura's room and slowly opened the door. She could barely hear her crying.  
"Kagura? Are you alright?" She found her on the floor next to the bed, holding a pillow and crying in it.  
"He...he really hit me." She cried even more. "Why..." Tohru sat down next to her.   
"It'll be okay, really." She promised. Kagura leaned forward against Tohru.  
"He hates me. He would have to to..." She just kept crying. Even now though, Tohru couldn't get angry at Kyo.  
"He doesn't hate you. He's...well."   
"You don't have to defend him. That's all I ever do. But now..." The conversation died down at that point.  
  
Author's notes-Okay after that kind of chapter there should be some reviews. I'm not putting the next one up till I get feedback. Plleeeaaassseee. That all had to be worth something. I know some people like Kagura and some don't so I want to know what people think. And I am also curious on the whole triangle thing. Even if you don't want to review, I am curious to know if fans out there think Tohru and Yuki are a good couple of Kyo and Tohru. I am stumped. I think either way is good but I still would like some reasons. So if you want to say your peace now's the time to do it. Thanks for reading this far!


	8. The attack

Yuki knocked lightly on the door before he and Kyo entered. Akito glanced over as they walked in and smiled grimly. He didn't move but remained seated, looking outside.  
"I must say, I wasn't sure if you would actually come." He said as they both sat down.  
"So what's this all about anyway? Why'd you want us here?" Yuki demanded glancing over at him. He knew Akito wouldn't do anything rash with Kyo there. Or at least he figured he had enough sense not to.  
  
"I didn't think you to be so bold, Yuki. I suppose that's also because of Miss Honda." He mentioned causing Yuki to straighten up more.  
"She has nothing to do with this." He stated. Kyo couldn't help but notice Akito was only addressing Yuki. He finally cut into the conversation.  
"So whatdya want me for anyway?" He said bluntly. Akito didn't regard him at all. He stood up and walked over to Yuki.  
  
"I don't think that Miss Honda will really want anything to do with you anymore." He grinned. Yuki looked up at him suspiciously.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Concern was written all over his face now. Akito enjoyed it.  
"I'm getting very tired of your insolence, Yuki." He decided.   
  
Just as Yuki was about to respond, Akito punched him in the head. He fell backwards to the floor. Kyo didn't know what to do. Akito's rage came out of nowhere. Yuki stood up in a daze, placing his hand on the side of his head. He turned to see Akito right there. He punched him again in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Kyo was now on his feet.  
"Hey! Quit it." He said, gritting his teeth.  
"Stay out of this, cat!" He yelled back. Kyo let out a low growl. He really wasn't in the mood to fight. Not even Yuki. But it seemed that Akito wasn't giving him much of a choice. Yuki let out a cough from the floor.  
  
"Why.. are you doing this?" He said, now having a hard time breathing.  
"Because, it makes me sick, knowing that the rest of you are content with how things are going. I'm the only one who is really suffering from this curse anymore. It isn't fair!" He kicked Yuki again, this time harder. He suddenly felt himself being pulled away from Yuki. He glared angrily behind himself at Kyo.  
"What's you're problem? You sound like a spoiled little brat." Kyo yelled.  
  
"Don't touch me, you disgusting cat!" Akito barked, trying to get away from Kyo. He knew he could only hold him back for so long. He still wasn't at his best yet. "None of you should be happy! None of you will be happy. I'll make sure of that!" Kyo pulled away and stood back.  
"No one's taking that sissy rat boy down except for me. So you can just get over it." Kyo remarked.  
"You should worry more about yourself." Akito ran towards him and kicked him in the chest. Kyo stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall. Akito walked over slowly, regaining his posture.  
  
"I was holding back on Yuki because I've always favored him. But you, I won't go so easy on." He warned Kyo, moving quickly. He brought his fists forward to slam it into Kyo's face but was stopped. Kyo grabbed his wrist. Akito grinned maliciously.   
"You aren't strong enough now. You can't stop me for long."   
"How long do you think this is gonna last before someone hears?" Kyo mentioned, pushing Akito back.  
  
Akito grabbed both of Kyo's hands and flung him overhead. He landed hard in the center of the room on his back. Akito came over and stomped his foot down hard on top of Kyo. He let out a loud yell.  
"You truly are a vile creature. You should just be put of your misery." Akito smirked. Kyo looked over at Yuki. He was still having trouble breathing and couldn't get up. They made eye contact only for a second. Kyo brought his hand over to his wrist and grabbed the beads. Akito only grinned more.  
  
"You wouldn't dare do that. You know everyone would hate you more then they already do." He told him. Unfortunately it was enough to stop him. Akito kicked him again in the side.  
"I don't know why we ever bothered showing you any kindness at all. The sight of you just makes me sick!" The more he yelled the harder he kicked him. Yuki was still trying to get up to help but he just couldn't.  
  
"So Hatori, when we leave this evening, do you want to come for dinner?" Shigure asked him as he worked.  
"I guess so. Although you might be here longer then you think." He replied.  
"I doubt we'll be here that long. After all..." He stopped suddenly, turning to the door.  
"After all what?" Hatori looked over. Shigure silently stood up and slid the door open. He glanced down the hallway. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I could have sworn I heard someone yelling." Shigure mentioned in a low tone. "It sounded like Kyo." He added turning back to Hatori.  
"They're all the way on the other side of the house. There's no way you could've heard them." Hatori pointed out. Shigure continued to listen anyway. This time he could actually hear Akito shouting.  
"The sight of you just makes me sick!" He had definitely heard every word.  
"I think there's trouble. Come on Hari." Shigure told him and hurried out of the room. Hatori decided to humor the dog and followed him out.  
  
They were almost to Akito's room when they both heard him yell again.  
"I can't stand you!" Suddenly Tohru and Kagura were now out in the hall as well.  
"What's going on?" Tohru asked Shigure.  
"We're not sure exactly. Come on." He told her as Hatori and he led the way. Shigure opened the door and was the first one to see what had been happening. Akito was still kicking Kyo. Yuki had collapsed again on the floor, still trying to breathe.  
  
"You stupid disgusting cat! You should have never been born!" Akito told Kyo. He just stayed there, cringing in pain with his eyes closed. Shigure moved into action quickly. He ran over and locked his arms around Akito.  
  
"Akito, stop this!" He said into Akito's ear. He continued struggling to get to Kyo.  
"I want them both gone. I'm sick of them being happy." He growled back. Shigure looked up to see Tohru standing there in shock.  
"Kyo...and Yuki. But why?" She muttered quietly.  
"Hari! Get them out of here." Shigure ordered him. Hatori moved over to Yuki and got him up. Kagura caught sight of Kyo on the floor. She ran over to him and picked him up as well.  
"Kyo, say something. Are you okay?" She asked him, holding him close.  
Tohru starred sadly at Akito.  
  
"But I thought we were getting along so well." She said softly.  
"It's your fault! They suddenly forgot all about the curse when you came around." He told her. "They needed to be reminded. If you're going to blame someone, then blame yourself!" He added.   
"Tohru, get out of here." Shigure warned her. She turned and ran into the hallway before Akito could see her cry.  
Shigure didn't let Akito go yet. He waited for him to calm down a little.  
"If you're going to hurt someone, then hit me." He told him. "You shouldn't have gone after them."

"You all hated that freak cat before she came along. He deserved this."  
"And what about Yuki? What did he do?" Shigure was seriously becoming angry.  
"He's been disobedient ever since he left. He should have known better." Akito added. Shigure released him finally, receiving a hit in the face. He just stepped around Akito and headed for the door.  
"I'm sure they need my help." He said as he left the room. Akito fixed his robe and let out a frustrated sigh. But then he couldn't help but smile to himself.


	9. Guilt

Tohru didn't know who she should check on first. She just stood in the hallway. Outside she could still hear the thunderstorm. It hadn't let up at all since they got there.  
'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made them come. I shouldn't have trusted Akito so quickly. What was I thinking. This is horrible.' Her guilt only made her cry more. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, where are they?" She heard Hatsuharu say. She looked up sadly.  
  
"This is all my fault. If I had only listened to them then this wouldn't have happened." She cried even more.  
"Don't go doing that now. I'm sure they're fine. Besides you couldn't have known this was going to happen." She finally let out a long sigh.  
"Hatori has Yuki and Kyo is still with Kagura. They both looked pretty bad to me."  
"Well come on then. I'm sure Hatori can tell us something." He said pulling her along.  
"Haru...how'd you find out anyway?" She asked as they walked.  
"Momiji apparently heard the commotion and told me Akito had done something again. I was worried he had hurt you this time." He admitted.  
  
They made it outside of Hatori's office. Hatsuharu knocked before opening the door.  
"Hey how's Yuki?" He asked walking in. Yuki was lying on Hatori's couch, asleep.  
"He should be okay. Akito didn't hurt him too badly and he's breathing better now." He explained, grabbing his medical bag from the floor.  
"Now could you tell me where Kagura brought Kyo?" He added.  
"Oh I think she went to her room. That's where Shigure is too." Tohru mentioned.  
  
"Tohru, why don't you go with Hatori to see how Kyo's doing. I'll stay with Yuki." Hatsuharu suggested. She nodded in agreement. She walked quietly behind Hatori. He stopped a couple of feet away from Kagura's door and turned to her.  
"Tohru, it'd be best if you didn't blame yourself for this incident. There was no way for you to know what Akito was going to do. None of us did. I don't want you to ask me to help you forget." He told her. That idea never even entered her mind.  
  
"No, I don't want you to. Deep down I know Akito doesn't want me here. I was just trying to see the best in him." She answered. Hatori nodded and went for the door.   
"Kagura, if you don't let Kyo go a little then you could injure him more, you know." Shigure was telling her. She was on the bed with her arms wrapped around Kyo. He was unconscious; otherwise he would not allow Kagura near him. Shigure was trying to put ice on the cut on his face. Hatori moved in and placed his bag down.  
  
"Alright, the two of you can leave now. I can handle it from here." He told them. Kagura shook her head resolutely.  
"I'm not leaving him." Shigure straightened up more.  
"She really doesn't want anyone near him right now." He explained.  
"Listen if you stress him out any more he'll transform. That'll just complicate matters, okay." Hatori told her. She released her grip around Kyo.  
"Can't I at least stay though?"   
"Only if you're going to help."  
"Okay." She agreed.   
  
"Well I'm gonna go see Yuki now. So if you need me you know where I am." Shigure mentioned as he left the room. Hatori noticed the red mark under his eye as he left. He turned back to Kyo.  
"He has a bump on the back of his head." Kagura said quietly. Hatori handed her the ice pack, Shigure had before.  
"Here, you can hold it there for me." He instructed her. He pulled some gauze out of his bag.  
"I don't think Akito did too much damage. It seems we got there before it got too out of hand." Hatori explained to Tohru. He found a couple of scratched on Kyo's chest and started cleaning and bandaging them.  
  
'I guess Hatori knew how to react is because of what he went through. And that does explain why he doesn't want me to blame myself over this. Just like Kana did.' Tohru realized.  
"He'll probably be really sore tomorrow. I think it'd be best if they stayed here for the night. Akito won't bother them anymore. I'll make sure of that." Hatori told Kagura and Tohru as he stood up. "If you want, I can drive Shigure and you back home."   
  
"Well, I'd really like to stay if you have the room. I would feel bad just leaving them." She answered. Kagura cut into the conversation.  
"Tohru, you and I can sleep on the floor in here. Is that alright?" She turned to Hatori.  
"I don't care as long as you leave Kyo alone. He really needs to rest."   
"Okay, so how about it, Tohru. Will you stay?"  
  
"Sure." She agreed. Hatori left the room, sliding the door closed. Tohru went over and sat at the end of the bed. Kagura continued to hold the ice on Kyo's head. She was being so careful with him.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Later do you want to help me make dinner? I mean I don't really know where anything is around here and I could really use the help. I figured it would get our minds off of all this." She suggested.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of wanted to stay here with Kyo."   
"Oh so I guess you're not mad at him for before?" Kagura shook her head.   
"No, I could never stay mad at him. Besides I think he knew what Akito wanted. That's probably why he hit me."   
"Really? But how would have known about that? It seemed so out of the blue."   
"Well Akito doesn't like Kyo, at all. He hasn't talked to him since he was little so the only reason he'd want to see him could only be something bad." Kagura explained.  
  
'So then he only really came because I asked him to.' Tohru told herself.  
She finally stood up and headed for the door.  
"I'm gonna go find Shigure to see what he wants to do, for now?"   
"Alright." Kagura answered. Tohru walked down the hallway and found Shigure in the kitchen along with Hatori.  
"I suppose we're lucky you didn't add to the fighting then." Hatori said handing Shigure an ice pack.  
  
"Well I already know it's not worth it to fight against Akito. Kyo seems to be the only one that didn't." He answered. Tohru came all the way in to the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.  
"Um, Shigure? What do you want to do? Should we go home yet?" She asked him. He turned to her, holding the ice to his face.  
"It would be better to go now however, everything seems to have settled down. And I really don't want to move Yuki and Kyo just yet. As long as Akito doesn't know we're still here it shouldn't be a problem. We'll just leave in the morning." He decided. Tohru nodded quietly back.  
  
"Tohru, this wasn't your fault at all. There was nothing you could have done to keep this from happening. Yuki and Kyo both knew about Akito." Shigure reminded her.  
"Yes, I know. I just wished it hadn't happened at all." She replied. Hatori and Shigure didn't say anything back to her.  
"Well I think I'll go check on Yuki now. Maybe he's awake." She gave them a feeble smile and headed out into the hallway.  
  
"So do you think you can keep it a secret from Akito that you're all still here?" Hatori inquired.  
"Oh course. He is after all on the other side of the house. And as long as Kyo is unconscious and not making any noise, we'll be fine." He promised.  
Tohru opened the door to Hatori's office and peaked in. Hatsuharu was still sitting on the floor, reading a book. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hey." He greeted her as she came in.  
  
"Is Yuki any better?" She asked seeing that he was still sleeping.  
"Well he hasn't transformed so that's a good sign. I think Hatori got to him before it was anything serious." Haru answered.  
"That's good. How long are you going to stay here? I mean you must have homework or something." She mentioned.  
  
"No, just some reading. I knew that Hatori will have to deal with Akito later anyway so I offered to stay here. Is Kyo any better?" He brought up as she took a seat.  
"He's also still sleeping."   
"I've never had the guts to go up against Akito. I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity what Kyo did."   
"I hope they can tell us what happened." Tohru said.  
  
Author's notes-Yes I know that this and the last chapter were kind of short but don't flame for something like that. 


	10. Everything's going to be okay

A couple more hours went by. Shigure and Hatori decided to order out for dinner. The two of them along with Tohru, Hatsuharu and Kagura all sat in the kitchen, eating quietly. Hatori had just checked on Akito before dinner to see if he needed anything. He wasn't up for much conversation. But then again what would he have to say anyway? He didn't feel bad for what he had done and wasn't concerned for either Yuki or Kyo.  
  
Kagura was the first one to finish her meal. She quietly got up and put her dishes in the sink. Then she disappeared into the hallway.  
  
'I wonder if she's really worried about Kyo. Or maybe she's just taking this as an opportunity to spend some time with him.' Tohru wondered as she took another bite of her dinner. Hatsuharu left shortly after Kagura and went back to his house. There wasn't much he could do there anyway. It was very quiet now. Tohru couldn't think of anything worth saying.  
  
"So this is where everyone is." She turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway. He still looked tired even though he had had a pretty nice nap. Hatori stood up but Yuki stopped him.  
"I'm alright. Really." He stated, walking over to the table.   
"Are you hungry? We ordered you a meal, if you want it." Tohru said as he took a seat next to her.  
"Sure." He gave him a slight grin.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Hatori couldn't help but ask.  
"My head hurts a little but other then that it's nothing serious." Tohru was happy that he was finally awake.  
"Well we're staying here for the night. We'll leave in the morning. Akito doesn't know so you might want to keep it down." Shigure explained to him.  
  
"I'm not the one you need to worry about anyway. I'm not the loud one." Yuki pointed out as he took his first bite of food.  
"True enough but Kyo is still out so I'm not really concerned with him right now." Yuki looked up at Shigure, seriously. There was an odd moment of silence. Hatori was the first one to speak up.  
"So what happened in there anyway? Was Akito provoked at all or what?"  
  
"Does he ever need to be provoked? We didn't do anything. He just came up and hit me. He probably would have left Kyo alone but he came over to stop him. I really don't know what he thought he could accomplish."  
"I'm not sure either. Although he really did let Kyo have it. I don't know if Kyo did anything to deserve it." Shigure mentioned, leaning on the table. Yuki got a better look at his face.  
"Looks like we're not the only two that got it today." He said back.  
  
"I can handle it. Besides I didn't fight back." Shigure laughed, finishing his dinner. " Mmm, I could fall asleep right here." He grinned contently.  
"Exactly where is Kyo anyway?" Yuki asked. Tohru was surprised he'd even mention that.  
"Kagura's taking care of him right now." She said.  
"Is that such a good idea?"   
"It'll be fine. Besides there wasn't anywhere else to put him." Hatori stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Yuki, when you're done, you need to come back to my office, understand." He decided. Yuki nodded back. Shigure got up as well.  
"I'm going outside for awhile. I'll be back later." He promised and disappeared from their sight.  
Once they were gone, Yuki turned to Tohru.  
"Miss Honda, I hope that this whole incident didn't bother you too much." He told her.  
"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just happy that you're okay." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"Good." He finished his dinner and helped her clean up. They both left the kitchen. Yuki headed to Hatori's office and Tohru went back to Kagura's room. She slowly opened the door and looked in.  
  
Kagura appeared to be sleeping. She rested against the pillows on her bed. Kyo slept with his head on her lap. He still wasn't awake yet. Kagura had her hand wrapped around his. Her other hand was on his head. Tohru was about to leave when she heard Kyo move. Kagura sat up some, looking down at him.  
  
"Kyo, are you awake?" She asked. He let out a small groan and turned towards her more. Tohru went over to the bed and leaned over him as well. He finally opened his eyes and bolted up.  
"Hey, what's the big idea? Why are you staring at me like that?" He demanded, cringing once he realized how bad he felt.  
"Because you had us worried so much, that's why. You should be careful. Otherwise you'll hurt yourself." Kagura explained to him. He settled back down, somewhat nervous being around her.  
  
"Oh are you hungry?" Tohru asked him. It had after all always been her mission to make sure they were fed. No one would go hungry on her watch. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah I guess." She got up immediately to go get him some dinner.   
Kyo opened his eyes again to see Kagura looking right at him.  
"Ah, what are you looking at me like that for?" He sounded nervous again.  
"Because...I really was scared for you Kyo." She admitted putting her arms around him more. He didn't pull away for once.  
"I guess, I should apologize. For before I mean." He started.  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand why you hit me. Akito never asks for you to see him. You must have had a lot on your mind." She said placing her head on top of his. He flinched some. His face started to hurt.  
"I still don't know why you bother with me. All I do is cause trouble." He told her.  
"You already know why I put up with you, silly." She let out a laugh. "I think this is the closest you've ever let me get to you." She smiled. He let out a sigh as she hugged him more.  
  
"You're so weird." He pointed out. Tohru was coming towards the door when she heard Kagura ask:  
"Kyo, are you okay? Akito said some pretty mean things to you in there." He didn't answer her. "I hate it when he talks about you like that." She admitted.  
"Yeah, well he's always been that way. He'll never change either."   
"You're right." She agreed. Suddenly she hugged him so tight his chest started aching again.  
"I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again, darling. I promise!" She declared, causing him to pull away.  
  
"Ow ow ow! Alright, alright. Let me go before..." Tohru heard a loud 'poof' from inside the room. Kagura lifted up Kyo's shirt. He looked up at her angrily.  
"Um, Kyo?" She didn't think she had stressed him out that much.  
"Now see what you've done. I should have known something like this would happen." He gritted him teeth.  
"I'm sorry, darling."

"This is just great, I can't stay here now."  
Tohru came in, clearing her throat to get their attention.  
"Why can't you stay here now?" She asked walking over to the bed. He let out a low growl and glared at Kagura.  
  
"Cause of what might happen when I change back. What am I suppose to do then, huh?"   
"Oh I see. Well we can just leave the room." Tohru couldn't help but laugh. Kyo fell over, flattening his ears back. "Are you okay?"  
Tohru rubbed his head. "You do feel a little warm." She mused.  
"Man this sucks." He muttered. Tohru picked him up and placed him on her lap. She looked over at Kagura.  
  
"I think you should go get Hatori." She suggested feeling Kyo stiffen some. Kagura seemed quiet now and she nodded and left the room.  
"She's gotta ruin everything it seems. We were just having a nice conversation and she just completely ruined it. What a mess." He said to Tohru.  
"Well I am happy that you're awake though. And Kagura likes you so much. It was really cute seeing her take care of you."   
  
"Whatever..." He grumbled. Kagura and Hatori walked in shortly after that. Tohru felt Kyo's fur stand up when he saw Hatori.  
"So you're finally awake as well." He stated the obvious then addressed Kagura and Tohru. "I have to ask you two girls to leave for a minute. I need to talk to Kyo alone." They both nodded and stepped out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone Hatori went over to the bed. He took off his white jacket and placed it next to Kyo.  
"For when you change back." He mentioned. "Now what exactly happened with Akito?"   
"You should know. It's always the same thing with him. He gets mad and takes it out of someone else." Kyo hissed. Hatori walked over to the window.  
"Yeah but did he come after you or what?" Kyo was quiet for a minute.  
  
"No. I don't even know why I was there. He didn't even talk to me until he hit Yuki."  
"So what made you get involved?" Kyo didn't have an answer at that point. A loud poof sound let Hatori know he changed back. Kyo quickly grabbed the jacket. His face was still slightly red. Hatori took his cue to leave.  
  
"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be back in a little bit to check your temperature." He said as he closed the door. Tohru and Kagura were still waiting patiently outside in the hallway.  
"I'll be right back." He told them as he passed.   
"Okay." Tohru smiled as he disappeared around the corner.  
"Tohru...do you think I ruin everything?" Kagura asked once Hatori was gone.  
"Mmm? No I just think you show you're love in another way. Maybe you can find a better way. Like something Kyo likes." She suggested. Kagura looked over and finally smiled.

"Yeah." They both waited till Hatori came back. He disappeared into the room for a minute, then emerged to let them know they could come back in.  
Kyo looked up nervously to see Kagura walk in behind Tohru. He looked pretty indignant sitting on the bed with a thermometer in his mouth. Tohru tried hard not to laugh.  
'So I guess by the end of the day, everything pretty much back to normal. Although who knows what might happen between now and when we leave.' Tohru thought quietly.


	11. Maybe one day

"I've made a decision..." Akito announced. "I want you to go tell everyone about it when I'm done talking to you." He told Hatori and Shigure.  
"Okay, go ahead." Hatori answered.  
"I've decided that Tohru will have to leave. I don't like how things have been going so I think it would be best." He stated bluntly, still not looking at Hatori.  
"Are you sure? She really hasn't done anything." Shigure pointed out.  
  
"There's more." Akito continued. "I want that cat gone." Shigure and Hatori sat there in complete surprise. Akito turned waiting for one of them to comment.  
"It's bad enough, having this curse but to have to put up with that disgusting cat. Did either of you even see what he did? It's such a disgrace. I want him as far away as possible. I think we should do that with every generation from now on." He explained.  
Shigure looked down, somewhat sad at Akito's choice.  
  
"How come now though. This has never been a problem before. So why?" He asked in a low tone. Akito raised his voice suddenly.  
"He attacked me! And besides I'm sick of seeing that freak. I never want to see it again!" He barked.

Kagura woke up suddenly in a panic. She glanced around quickly taking in her surroundings. She was in her room now. It was still dark outside. She noted the clock nearby that read two thirty in the morning. She let out a sigh. It had just been a dream. She looked over to see Tohru sleeping on the cot next to hers on the floor.   
'Oh yeah that's right, Kyo got the bed.' She remembered getting up. She went over and bent down next to the bed. Kyo was sleeping soundly. He was kind of cute when he was asleep. She nudged his shoulder trying to wake him up.  
  
"Kyoku?" She said softly. He rolled over and gave her a look?  
"What?" He demanded a little too loud.  
"Shh, you'll wake Tohru up." She warned him.  
"So what do you want anyway?" He asked in a lower tone.  
"Well I had a bad dream and wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said, settling back down.  
"Oh Kyo, why are you so mean?"  
"How was that mean, woman? What more do you want from me?"  
"Can't you stay up with me? I really don't want to go back to bed." She whined. Kyo let out an exasperated sigh and finally sat up.  
"Fine, whatever." He grumbled as she jumped on the bed next to him and gave him a hug.  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But I didn't say you could hug me." He remarked. She let go of him and he moved away from her to the other end of the bed.  
"So why did you fight Akito? Was it because of what he said?" She asked quietly. He didn't answer right away. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too." She added.  
"No it's okay. I don't know why. I guess I'm just sick of how he treats everyone. And Yuki was just gonna sit there and take a beating. I just don't put up with all the crap Akito pulls around here."   
  
"I guess that makes sense. Are you feeling up to leaving by tomorrow?"  
"Even if I wasn't what would make you think I'd want to stay around here for another day?"  
"Well I wouldn't mind it but I guess it wouldn't be that much fun." She mused.   
"No." He agreed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Yah know just now, I think that was the first time I ever heard you refer to Yuki without insulting him." She pointed out.  
  
"And, so what?" She didn't answer but smiled to herself. Kyo let out a loud yawn.  
"Hey can I go back to bed now?" He implied her leaving. She nodded and got off the bed.  
"Goodnight Kyo."   
"Uh, yeah goodnight."  
  
When Tohru woke up the next morning she noticed that Kagura was already gone. She guessed she was already in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She stood up and noticed Kyo was missing also. How late was it? She looked at the clock and practically bolted from the room.  
She went running into the kitchen in a panic.  
"It's nine thirty! Why didn't anyone wake me up? We have to leave! What about school." Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Kagura all starred at her as she ran around.  
  
"So when should we remind her that it's Sunday?" Shigure asked the other three. Tohru stopped and thought for a minute.  
"Oh yeah that's right. Opps." She stood a seat at the table and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well since you're up now though, we can leave." Yuki mentioned.  
"Goodbye, my darling Kyo. Take it easy today, okay." Kagura told Kyo, giving him another hug.  
  
"Yah know we'd be just fine if you didn't have to always hug me!" He objected. She let him go and looked up at him with a somewhat devious smile.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked nervously. She leaned up and kissed him. He instantly pulled back.

"Bleh, why would you think that's any better? Gross."  
"Kyo, you act like such a baby sometimes!" She hollered back.  
"This could get ugly at this point. Come on it's time to go Kyo." Shigure told him.  
"You don't gotta tell me twice." He grumbled and got into the car.  
  
Tohru-'Well I would like to say that things settled down again but everything seems as hectic as it's always been. But I am glad that this incident didn't change anything. Although I still don't know what to do about Akito. I think I'll just take what Shigure first told me and stay away from him. He really doesn't want my help anyway. Maybe one day he'll realize I'm not so bad, that's really all I can hope for.  
  
-The End-  
  
Author's notes-Well I wasn't sure how else to end it so I hope this isn't such a bad ending. Plus I am puppy sitting so it makes it a little bit harder to focus on writing. Maybe I'll add to it later. Guess that depends on reviews now doesn't it. 


End file.
